Galactik Football (sport)
Galactik Football is the sport in which the series is based around. The game follows similar rules to real football with one extra feature, Flux. In the galaxy, certain planets have developed a unique flux which they develop and use as a team in the sport. Flux is allowed to be used at any time within a match; however, it is forbidden outside the sport. Overview The sport is set out in various stages, first are the recognition matches where a team has to be accepted by the league in order to participate in the Galactik Football Cup. The second stage is the preliminaries in which a series of home and away matches takes place. The matches are decided following a random team draft and the teams must play and win a majority of these preliminaries to advance to the finals. The third stage occurs when the winners of the preliminaries are revealed. These teams then go to Genesis Stadium where the finals are fought and the Galactik Football Cup is awarded to the winning team. Two organizations keep watch over the sport to enforce the rules: * The Galactik Football League - The organization that deals with most major areas of the sport, including allowing the formation of teams, the recognition of teams and the final decision on the rules of the referee's. In season two it is also shown that representatives of the league deliver messages (usually urgent) to the team captains. * The Flux Society - The organization that observes the use and control of flux throughout the Galaxy. Lead by Brim Simbra, the society keeps constant watch over the galaxy and are able to detect an illegal use of any flux within seconds, they are also able to pinpoint where it was used, what flux it was and what time it was used. General Rules *The Galactik Football matches are played as 7-on-7 matches, usually each team having one goalkeeper, two defenders, two midfielders and two strikers. *The match is played for 90 minutes, with two halves of 45 minutes each. In case of a draw in an elimination match, extra time is played with the golden goal rule. If the golden goal is not scored, then a penalty shootout will decide the winner. *There is no offside rule. *Because of the Flux, the GF is a tougher sport than normal football and harsher tackles are permitted. However, extremely aggressive fouls, punches, kicks and lack of sportsmanship are punished with the player being isolated in a red chamber above the pitch until the end of the punishment time. *Under no circumstance a GF match should be interrupted, even by events such as the destruction of goal nets or even the destruction of the whole pitch. The match must end in a way, no matter what. One exception is under catastrophic situations, like the event of the Ice Age on Akillian or if the planet have to be evacuated immediately. *The teams are strictly forbidden to change their whole squad, as The Cyclops did in their semi-final match against The Shadows. However, in case of an injury or other problem, the rules permit substitution of a player, even during the penalty shootouts. *Also, a player who has been previously substituted can return to the pitch to play if health would allow him or her. *Players must not touch the electronic referee or they will spend time in the punishment chamber. *Even though is an extremely risky strategy, a team is permitted to play a match with less than 7 players, as The Xenons did in the final against the Snow Kids, when they played the first half with only one player, Luur. The only condition is that a match must BE STARTED with 7 players each. *Also, if a player is unavailable and he has no substitution, a match can be started with a virtual clone (which doesn't play football very well). *If the ball is destroyed during the kick-off, then another kick-off will take place, with the next set of strikers on the starting list. *For a foreigner to play for a certain planet, it is required for him or her to learn how to use the Flux of that planet. Otherwise, he or she won't be allowed to play. *Everyone is allowed to play in a GF team, no matter if they are male, female or even organics, for even robots can play in the Galactik Football Cup (albeit very badly). In real-life football, there are no gender-mixed teams. *The League can offer certain teams wildcards to participate in the GFC finals without having to go through qualifications. The teams receiving the wildcards are chosen by the League but in the end, fans' preferences can overrule any decision of the League, as seen with Team Paradisia. Galactik Football Records *Most goals in a Galactik Football match: 10 (The Rykers:10 - The Red Tigers:0, Snow Kids:6 - Technodroids:4) *Largest winning margin: 10 (The Rykers:10 - The Red Tigers:0) *Most Galactik Football Finals: 3 (Snow Kids - 3, The Shadows - 3) *Most Galactik Cups won: 3 (Snow Kids - 3) *Galactik Football Cup winners: 5 (Snow Kids - 3 times, The Lightnings - 2 times, The Shadows - 1 time, The Rykers - at least 1 time, The Wambas - at least 1 time. *Most Cups won in a row: 3 (Snow Kids - 3) *Most Goals scored in a final: 5 (The Lightnings:3 - The Shadows:2) Category:Galactik Football